


Boss

by FloreatCastellum



Series: Slice of Life One-Shots [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloreatCastellum/pseuds/FloreatCastellum
Summary: James is sick of Azkaban duty.





	Boss

‘Come in,’ he heard his father’s voice say, and he nearly started laughing, because his work voice was so ridiculous - all serious and stern and dark sounding. Totally playing up to the legend, if you asked him.

But he bit back the grin, and entered. ‘Helloooo, Dad,’ he said casually, swinging his arms as he went and flopping easily onto the sofa.

Dad looked irritably up from his desk. ‘I told you, you can’t act like that at work, you’ve got to be professional-’

‘Oh, are we at work?’ said James, slapping his forehead. ‘You should have said. You should have said so I could actually get some work done, you know, proper work.’

He sighed, and closed the folder in front of him. ‘Out with it, then.’

‘You’ve put me on Azkaban duty again.’

Dad’s hand moved, apparently unconsciously, to rub the scar on his head. James had him rattled, even if his expression didn’t show it. ‘I know it’s rubbish, but everyone has to do it now and then.’

‘Yeah, weird that it’s always me.’

‘I know it’s unpleasant, I’d really rather I didn’t have to send you there, to be taunted by all those people-’

‘Brilliant,’ James interrupted cheerfully. ‘If you don’t want me to go, I’ve already checked with Hazel, and she’s happy to cover my shift there-’

‘James…’

‘So I can join all of the other junior Aurors in the raid tonight instead.’

Now he was really rattled - his jaw was all tense and he was tapping his fingers on the desk. ‘Everyone’s got to do Azkaban duty, there always has to be at least one Auror there, it just happens to be your turn on the rota-’

‘Yeah, funny that Hazel’s only done it once though and I’ve done it about a dozen times - always when there’s a particularly nasty raid or something coming up.’

His father stared at him for a long time, the finally swore under his breath, and said, ‘fine - fine. I’m keeping you out the way. That’s what’s going to happen given that I’m the one who organises the rotas - I’m not going to apologise for it.’ 

James had expected this, so he just smirked, and got up off the sofa, sauntering over the desk. ‘Doesn’t look great though, does it, boss?’

Dad glared up at him, leaning back in his chair. ‘You know what, one day you’ll have a kid, and you’ll apologise for-’

‘Putting you through this and becoming an auror, I know, I know,’ said James, still grinning. ‘But, come on - I’ve already had a few comments. Favouritism, innit? I mean, I don’t see it that way because I don’t get to do anything fun-’

‘It’s because you think these raids are fun that I don’t want you on them-’ said his dad furiously.

‘-But if you look at it from everyone else’s perspective, you’re paying me at qualified level, because, you know, I am qualified, but I’m still doing trainee work. Sometimes I don’t have any work at all. Not very fair on them, is it?’

Dad leant his elbows on the desk and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. James even felt slightly guilty, but quite frankly this had gone on long enough.

‘I told you,’ he said stubbornly. ‘If you can’t deal with it, you’ll just have to retire.’

Dad snorted a despairing sounding chuckle into his hands. ‘You’re going to send me to an early grave,’ he muttered.

‘Oh, no!’ said James dramatically. ‘Can’t have that, Harry Potter looking at an early grave. I wouldn’t be the first, would I?’

‘No, no you wouldn’t,’ he agreed, leaning back again. ‘Fine. Go on the raid.’

‘Thank you,’ said James promptly.

‘But I’m putting you in Bosley’s team-’

‘No, I want to go in Wright’s-’

‘Not a chance, that team’s leading-’

‘Yeah, that’s why I want it-’

‘They’re senior aurors only - you can go with Fawcett, that’s the best I’ll do for you.’

James considered. ‘Davies.’ When his father glared sullenly, he added, ‘or I could always ask for a transfer into old Dawlish’s team-’

‘Fuck, no, fine - I’ll put you with Davies’ team,’ said Dad moodily, ignoring James’s laugh. James appreciated that his dad willingly swore in the office - there was still a childish part of him that made him think it meant his dad considered him a grown up, rather than acknowledging the likely truth that it was simply that he was highly stressed. 

‘Great, thanks. I better head to the briefing room. I’ll send word to St Mungo’s to save me a bed too-’

‘That’s not funny.’

‘Yeah, you’re right, sorry - a raid like this they’ll be straight in with Avada Kedavra won’t they?’

‘Fucking hell,’ muttered Dad, turning his chair slightly and rubbing his jaw. ‘Don’t stand there bragging about it, clear off before I change my mind.’

James grinned again and headed to the door. He stopped just before he left, and looked over his shoulder. ‘You’re going to be on the raid too, right?’

‘Yeah, course I am,’ came the quiet reply. ‘I’ll see you in the briefing room before we go.’

‘Cheers,’ said James happily, and then he closed the door gently behind him.


End file.
